The present invention relates to a tractor cab and control console which are vibration isolated from the tractor chassis and more particularly the invention relates to a unitary cab and control console or control platform which are secured to the tractor chassis by common resilient mount assemblies.
The trend in modern farm tractors has been to increase their horsepower so as to increase their speed and capacity to do work. In order that a tractor operator will use a tractor to its capacity, it has been found necessary to provide an environment on the tractor which is free from noise, vibration, and objectionable atmospheric conditions. These environmental conditions have been provided, in part, in the past by designs including suspended seats, enclosed cabs, and resilient mount assemblies or connections for absorbing shocks transferred from the tractor chassis to the cab and controls. These designs, however, have lacked overall simplicity and judicious use of the resilient mount assemblies. Further, prior art designs of vibration isolated cabs and controls have had the controls integrated with the cab in a way which required the cab and controls to be mounted and dismounted on the chassis as a unit, making it necessary to provide special controls for operating the tractor when the cab and controls were removed, such as during processing in the factory, loading for shipping and/or for servicing.